


a match made in heaven

by hidesbreadcrumbs (VanessaNightray)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaNightray/pseuds/hidesbreadcrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Josh and Chris met in third grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a match made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> pretty... platonic(?)?? i mean they're in 3rd grade lmao

Josh. That's his name, Chris thought, quietly admiring the different view in the back of the classroom. 

He has never talked to him, not to mention seen him. He looks like a quiet one; timid. He shuffles his chair closer to his desk. The boy next to him hadn't even batted an eye when he moved closer. And closer... and closer...

"What do you want?"

"Oh."

Josh turns his head, facing toward Chris. He spoke. A low voice for his age, lower than his. He found it interesting how his wide eyes would narrow in such a way when talking almost as if he was displeased but his mouth was painted on like a lopsided grin. Weird looking kid. Weird, but not bad looking.

Chris wasn't one to talk-- large rectangle framed glasses almost covered most of his face, blue eyes and lips about the same colour as his skin making them look non-existent. But if there is someone more weird looking as him, it would be this person. Josh. Josh Washington.

"Chris, Josh! Pay attention." the teacher sighs, snapping Chris back into reality. "Do I have to move more desks around?" 

Chris shakes his head. He can't see if Josh is shaking his, too. He must think he's weird. 

The teacher turns around with a half frown, and continues to teach. 

Chris tries to pay attention, but he found his sight always directing towards the side as if Josh had some sort of magnet on him; disregarding everything else but him. Like an attraction. Whatever it is, Chris decides he wants to get to know Josh Washington better. 

 

* * *

It took him ten minutes to find Josh out during recess. Honestly, he was about to give up. It's not like the school was big or anything, just that Josh was really well hidden- at least, not on purpose.  
  
He hadn't noticed him before, but he was lying on his back under a big tree that provided lots of shade in contrast to the heat from the sun. He was dozing off comfortably, despite the surrounding children laughing at him. Chris glares them off. He almost didn't want to wake him up, he looks so peaceful. Mouth slightly opene, and drool trailing out. 

Chris holds in a laugh. He looks ridiculous. Instead, he sits besides him. The grass is cool, the wind chilly but not cold. He could see how Josh could fall asleep like this.

He lies down too. 

Oh, this is definitely better than running around with his classmates and being tackled with constant reminders from the teachers that there was no hands on. 

"I want to be friends with him," Chris sighs out loud. closing his eyes. He berates himself for not noticing him before. He thought he'd made friends with everyone in the class. He enjoyed being social, and using his dumb humorous jokes to entertain. 

"With who?" 

He jumps. 

"You scared me!" he cries, his heart pounding fast.

"It's not like I meant to," with a small smile. Josh sits up. "What'cha doing here?"

"To check out how my new desk buddy is doing," Chris covers up with a laugh.

"Mm, really?" Josh joins in. 

He's more sociable than I thought, Chris thinks. 

The bell sounds, and it's time to go back in. Chris helps Josh up, and together they walk back. It was quick moment, but Chris could feel them click. That they were friends without any words having to be said.

Or so he thought.

"So, you want to be friends?" 

"Hm?" Chris looks at him, wide-eyed. He liked his side profile, and the way he smiled. "Uh, yeah. Friends. Buddies, you know?"

He keeps his eye on him, for an answer and after a brief second which seemed like eternity, Josh nods. "Yeah sure, why not?" 

Chris smiles back and gives Josh a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Alright, I made a new friend!" he shouts with humorous intentions.

Josh gives a howl of his own, and people stare. But they don't mind.

"Oh, yeah," Josh speaks up. "can I know something first?"

"Yeah?" Chris says curiously. 

"What's your name, again?" 


End file.
